phantom family
by SecretRosery
Summary: After A few hundred years Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Dan Phantom and Dante Phantom have made peace and became a sort of family. Living together in the ghost zone and caring for one another. The rule the ghost zone together until rumor of danger to the human realm reaches them. Will they go back?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Danny smiled gently down at young Dante. "So the ghost zone is part of the human realm? Then why did the humans try to destroy it? I don't understand gramps..." Dante just huffed in annoyance. The young halfa was only a hundred and still in the body of a 10 year old. His outfit similar to Danny's original but still uniquely Dante's. Unlike him, Dan and Dante's mother Dani Dante's outfit was a two piece suite. His black shorts ending at his knees where his boots met forming sharp points right over his knees that Dante could use as weapons if needed. His gloves where fingerless and didn't go past his wrists. His top had short sleeves that stopped at his elbows and covered most of his neck. It stopped just above his belly button. Dante also had a gun holster that had a ecto gun in it.

Danny had also changed his outfit he now wore a cape and crown but couldn't part with his suite so he just added a utility belt to it and let his hair grow out a little before tying it in a green ribbon. Dani had also changed but only as much as her Father she had no sleeves and her gloves went as far as they used to. Her pants were replaced with a skirt and her hair had grown out so she let it hang down freely. She wore her own crown and cape, she had grown into a beautiful young women. Dan had managed to change his hair back. Dan had lost some of his muscle since the family had managed to rid him of his evil habits. Dan was now a great father to Danny and Dani. Dante just called him Uncle which worked for Dan. Dan's hair was now white like it used to be but was still tipped in flames. He was still taller than Danny though which annoyed the younger halfa. He didn't wear a crown or a cape having decided not to. His outfit resembled more of armor now. He served as a protector of sorts to his new family. He carried a green sword and had added guards to his hazmat suite. his boots replaced with ones similar to what Sam once wore. Together the makeshift family of Ghost royalty was a terrifying sight.

It had been more than three hundred years since ay of them had been to the human realm. Though Dante had never been to the human world before. Danny smiled as h thought it was about time for him to take his grandson to the human world. He could only explain it so many times before he got annoyed with trying to make the boy understand what it was like. Danny looked at the young Dante and smiled. "How about if your mother and uncle agree we take a family trip to the human realm tomorrow. I just have to talk to the council before we leave so everything is taken care of while we are gone. ok?" Danny watched Dante's eyes light up in excitement and he could tell the boy was ecstatic. but neither knew the troule tat was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante finally had his bag packed. He was so excited to finally be seeing the human world. He couldn't believe his grampa was finally taking him. His mom was worried at first but after a lot of begging she finally agreed but only if the whole family went... which meant uncle Dan... Uncle Dan hated the human world. It took a lot of pleading, begging, and bargaining for uncle Dan to finally agree to come. He wasn't happy though and you could tell he wished he hadn't.

Dan was so annoyed... the little twirp tricked him... he forgot how much kids annoyed him.. still he loved that brat. The boy reminded him of his humanity. He brought back emotions that Dan had forgotten. It was...nice. He just wished the boy wanted something else. Of everything to ask for that kid had to beg to go to the human world. Dan hated that place. He hated it more than anything. He Knew Dani just wanted him to say no to the kid but.. he had a soft spot for the brat. Plus... FREE FOOD!

Danny sighed as he sat in the council room. He hated this part of the job. Make peace? Sure! Keep ghosts out of the human world? Of course! Live in a castle? Why not! Deal with annoying councils and paperwork? Not so much... Suddenly something caught his interest. IT was Weezer! God that guy was so hard to talk to. He never spoke up in meetings. Weezer just shrugged and ducked down a little in his seat. Oh.. he was shy... how could he forget. "I'm sorry Weezer.. we'll talk after the meeting if you like." Weezer just nodded his head. "Now. Down to what I was going to do to begin with. Me and my family will be leaving the zone for one week. It is time my grandson saw the human world. As a halfa it is apart of him. I leave fright-night in charge while I am away. I would like the council to help him as best you can. keep things going to the best of your ability and I will be back at weeks end." There were shouts of protest and insults thrown but finally things settled and Danny was livid. "You are the council. The one I set up might I add. I can easily disband this sad excuse of a system but I keep it in place to keep the zone peaceful. Now If you continue to insult my family or my decisions I will personally have you sent to Skulkers realm. Now anymore objections?" Silence. "Good. Meeting adjourned. " Everyone started to leave but Weezer stayed in his seat. Danny smiled at him gently. Weezer. As part of this council you have a right to speak you mind. With that said I understand your discomfort but please keep in mind that you have my full support... unlike those idiots." Weezer chuckled lightly. "Now what were you trying to say before?"

Weezer sighed softly making Danny nervous. "The humans are in great trouble my king. A bunch of scientists have managed to make a knew ghost portal. They created three new halfas my king! They call themselves the Green team... kinda stupid if you ask me... Still these halfas are different... stronger... stranger... more.. cruel... What are your orders my king?" Danny was angry. No he was pissed! How dare those humans do such things. It goes against everything Danny had done to prevent disaster! If word reached the other ghosts things will go to hell! Then Danny remembered the trip. perhaps... hmmm... "I will go and investigate. If things are as bad as we both think then I will open a portal. I will make a list of the people who are to know about this. Anyone not on this list is to be left in the dark is that understood? The last thing we need is a panic or more ghost invasions." Danny calmly wrote a fast list of all the people he trusted before handing it to Weezer. "Now go and tell these people but be sure you do so in private. We do not need word getting out of a new portal to the human world. The problems last time were more than enough to last me a century. Thank you for this Weezer you may have just saved us all. Never doubt how important you are." Danny quickly left leaving a smiling weezer.

Weezer left soon after the king to deliver the news. He looked at the list curiously and sighed. "Did he have to make it so spread out? Oh well... I'm the only one who can do this." He went first to the far frozen telling Frostbite and his son of the news. He then moved to skulker and ember... easier said then done. After finally finding them it was Walker, ghostwriter, clockwork (who already knew! WTH?!), Lightguard (A new ghost only in her fist decade), Boxy, Lunchlady, Wulf, Amorpho, Dora, and finally Pandora who offered him a place to rest much to his relief. He was never so happy to see a bed before.

Danny wasn't sure how he was going to tell his family so he decided not to tell Dani (She'd panic and make Dante stay home... The boy was almost as strong as danny and might be needed.) He wouldn't tell Dante (He was worse at lying than Danny used to be!) But he would tell Dan (The guy was the best liar out of all of them and lets face it... you don't liar to Dan unless you want to die). As he flew he sighed. Things always had to become difficult it was just how Danny's life always went.

* * *

YES! 1000 words! Finally! I wanted this to be longer than most of the chapters I write. If you like then check out my other stories. Thanks for waiting! Let me know what you think! I will not post again till I get 7 reviews! R&R Thanks a bunch!


	3. AN

I adopted a story and will e focused souly on this story. Sorry guys. I will still update everything else just much slower than before. Again sorry. If enough people review and ask I will update my other stories faster but right now it looks like I'll be working on this one first off.


	4. Chapter 3

Dan was more annoyed than angry with the news that his other self brought. New halfas? hmm... might be fun.. a smile slowly spread across his face much to Danny's discomfort. "No killing Dan..." Dans smile turned into a scowl "Grrrr... why is that always the first thing you say to me?" Danny just raised his eyebrow at Dan. "Really?" Dan just shrugged. It wasn't his fault after all he was just a result of a traumatic past. well that's what he told people. He just enjoyed the thrill.

After agreeing not to tell Dante and Dani they began the preparations to leave. They next day all four Phantoms stood on a large and empty land expansion ready to leave for the human world. Dante couldn't stand still. When Danny opened the portal slowly they all 4 walked through. "... uh..."

"Danny where are we?"

"Yeah grandpa. I thought you said we'd be on an island..."

"Twerp... this isn't good."

Danny of course was just as confused as them. He looked around and shrugged. then the alarms started to go off. "...umm..."

"TITANS INTRUDERS!"

* * *

it's not much but... yeah... I at least gave ya something :P

R&R

more reviews= faster updates and longer chapters ;)


	5. Important please read

I will start updating my staries based on the reviews. If you want a story updated faster please leave reviews. Currently here are the Stories in order of what i'll update first and more often:

Danny No More

Danny Dog

Peter Stark

Lost Labor

Phantom Family

As i said before if this order upsets you i'm only going by the number of reviews on them. I had to find a way to sort through them since i am working and need to manage my time better. Leave a review or message me if you have ideas for a story or would like something updated sooner. I read them all and I reply to all questions as soon as i can.

~Secret~


	6. Chapter 4

Danny blinked before looking around in shock. Dan moved much faster though, quickly putting up a ghost shield as the strange teens attacked. After a few minutes it became clear that nothing was working so it turned into a staring match.

Danny moved slowly as he took a breath before moving to stand in front of his family. He stood strait and proud much like the king he was. He looked at the boy dressed like a traffic light and gave a soft and curious glance at him. "Forgive our intrusion. We did not intend to arrive inside your.. home. I am King Phantom and this is my family. Princess Danielle and her son Prince Dante. And Behind me stands our royal Guard and adopted Guardian Dan." He watched as Dani and Dante both gave a small bow at their names and Dan just huffed and rolled his eyes at his.

The teens had calmed a bit but it was the flying red headed girl who caught his attention as she smiled at him. The traffic light stood straighter as he took up command and began what Danny could only compare to a peace treaty agreement... in other words a pain in his backside...

* * *

Robin didn't like this strange group. First they appear out of no where then the big one shows such power even able to hold Ravens magic back! Now they are claiming to be royalty?! As if! Still He had to be sure. Bats would have his head if he found out he started a war with an alien race by attacking their royal family. "Tell me King Phantom. Where did you come from and just how did you get inside our tower?" He kept his voice calm and level. He had to keep this situation under control or this could go very badly.

The young man with white hair seemed to smile a little a soft chuckle leaving his lips. "We are from the ghost zone, or as some call it the realm of the living dead. We arrived by one of my portals. I am simply here to show my grandson what the human word is like. The young lad has been pestering me for the last 50 years to bring him to the human world." This of course was not what anyone expected. Beastboy looked ready to freak out. Cyborg looked equally freaked buti t was Ravens look that really caught my attention. She looked confused and a bit amazed. Was that a good thing though?

* * *

Danny sighed as he watched their reactions. "Dan Lower the shield. They couldn't hurt us if they wanted to anyways. Well... Most of them." Dan nodded reluctantly and let the green shield fall as the royal Pantoms all gave soft smiles and Dani hugged Dante close much like a over protective mother. "Now look. We didn't come to cause trouble. I simply came to show my grandson you humans have grown smarter than the last time i was here... We don't want to fight with you. Only to explore and enjoy the three week vacation we've finally managed to get after almost what.. 300 years?" He was looking at Danielle for conformation but she just shrugged not really sure herself.

He sighed again but smiled at them. "If you like your more than welcome to keep an eye on use. If you don't mind showing us around a bit. I really want to just enjoy this vacation. Though... I think Dan.. might need a cave away from everyone.." Danny stared at Dans strained look and sighed. "He isn't exactly fond of humans after... well... let's just say humanity didn't react well last time we came... We did nothing wrong but.. because we were in their minds dead we simply didn't belong here... and well.. we lost a lot of ghosts back then..." He though back on Tiny a young ghost who had wondered into the human world after the treaty just before Danny left the human world behind. The poor child had been killed before he could do anything. She had only been 20 years old... and for a ghost.. that was young.


End file.
